Photolithography processes are used to pattern substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, using photomasks or masks. The patterns are used to create integrated circuits (ICs) are continually decreasing in feature size and spacing and/or increasing in density. As a result of this continuous progression, various light sources and photoresist materials have been used. For example, chemical amplified photoresist (CAR) may be used with deep ultraviolet (DUV) light for nanometer-scale lithography process and IC fabrication. However, the DUV photoresist material is sensitive to post exposure delay and existing exposure apparatuses are difficult to maintain an acceptable level of post exposure delay, causing variations of line width and decreased uniformity of critical dimensions.